Finding Sky: What Happened Next
by sims2lovexox
Summary: When Sky tells her parents about the world of the Savants, they flip and she ends up packing a bag and walking out. When Sally is kidnapped, will they get to her in time? Are the Kellys back?


**Finding Sky: What Happened Next**

Chapter 1-Secrets

**AN: So this is chapter 1 of my new story, hope you like it! Finding Sky by Joss Stirling is one of my favourite books, so I just had to make a fanfiction for it!**

"You have to tell them soon, you know." Zed's eyes stared into mine.

"I know... But they'd freak out and after what's happened over this last year I think this might give Simon a heart attack." I replied, exasperated. But Zed wasn't going to take no for an answer. Neither were the other members of the Benedict family.

"Sky, you are the only person who can tell them. You are due to go back to England in a month, so you either tell them and stay with Zed or you don't bother and go back to England and be apart from your soulfinder. At the end of the day, it's your choice but trust me, if you go back to England it will be like someone's ripped your heart in two." Saul said, protectively putting an arm around Karla. Evidently he was speaking from experience.

I sighed. I knew when I was beaten. "Ok fine. I'll tell them tomorrow."

"Today." I glared at the speaker. Zed just smiled innocently.

"Ok." I was too tired to argue any more.

"Well ten, now that's settled let's go and get dinner ready." Karla clapped her hands and the men all jumped to their feet and went into the kitchen. As I got up, Zed grabbed me by my waist and spun me round so I was facing him and hugged me. We stood there like that for what seemed like a while, though it was probably just a few minutes. Then someone came up behind me and hit the back of my head with a magazine. I squealed and turned round to slap the idiot. Yves stood there, with a big grin on his face.

"Woah, Sky! Calm down it's only me!" Yves laughed. I folded my arms.

"Do you have a death wish?" Zed asked, being mock serious.

"Come on you two lovebirds, dinner's almost ready."

We all went into the kitchen, Zed's arm still wrapped around my waist. We took our seats at the table and began to eat. I felt at home here, with the Benedicts. Everyone was laughing and chatting. I turned to look at Zed. He looked back at me and smiled.

We got out of the car. I felt sick with nerves. Zed took my hand and Karla briefly squeezed my other hand.

"It'll be fine, Sky." She smiled and went to talk to Saul. I was about to try and worm my way out of it but Zed clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Sky we are here to help you. And if you don't tell them then I will." And then all 4 of us walked up to the front door. Sally answered. She looked surprised to see Saul and Karla but she ushered us all inside. We went into the living room. Seeing the familiar surroundings comforted me. The light blue walls with family photos, the cream carpet that was still immaculate. Looking at all the photos and faces smiling at me made me feel guilty. I was about to reveal a secret that would rock the boat even more than it already had been. This last year has been hell for my family. First we move to a different continent, then I meet my soulfinder, get kidnapped and taken to Las Vegas by a mad man, then I go back and get brainwashed by the same mad man and shoot a chandelier. I still can't help but feel like it was all my fault. Sally and Simon had new worry lines on their faces. After everything they've done for me in the last 6 years and this is how I repay them.

Simon suddenly spoke, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"So what's going on?" I took a deep breath and began.

"Sally, Simon. We have something to tell you." My parents exchanged a worried glance before looking back at me again.

"Well... the thing is...um...well...I'm a savant-"

"Savant?"

"I can talk to other savants telepathically and we have gifts. My birth parents were savants."

"I see... and I'm guessing you three are savants too?" Simon asked.

"Yes. Sky and I are soulfinders."

"WHAT!" Sally and Simon shouted at the same time. I jumped in my seat.

"Sky, do you know what happened to your parents? Simon asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"Yes. They died in a fire. And yes I do know how."

"SO WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU RISKING THE SAME THING TO HAPPEN TO YOU?" Simon shouted.

"Dad calm down! That will never happen to Zed and I!" I protested. But it was no use.

"Get. Out. All of you." Simon said. The Benedicts got up to leave. I got up too.

"And where do you think you're going young lady?" Sally asked.

"Anywhere away from you two." I replied curtly. Then I walked out of the house with Zed, Saul and Karla, slamming the door behind us.

**AN: Ta dah! Chapter 2 will be uploaded sometime over the weekend, but I have a tonne of homework to do... Please rate and review**** -sims2lovexox**


End file.
